Which Melon Is Bigger?
by Zie Ayton
Summary: After a day of grocery shopping, Anzu runs into Bakura. Vexshipping. Mild adult themes.


_**Which Melon Is Bigger?**_

Anzu smiles at everyone as she passes them on the sidewalk. It's such a nice day outside, and she's glad she didn't have to spend all of it shopping. She tightens her grip on the paper bags full of groceries that she is carrying and quickens her pace. If she gets everything home soon enough, maybe she can get the guys together to hang out in the park. And even if the bright blue skies and warm southerly breeze don't draw them away from their video games, she's sure that promise of a juicy cantaloupe will do the trick. She is distracted for a moment by a woman leading two little girls, who are holding hands and eating popsicles. In the time it takes them to pass, Anzu runs into someone walking right out in front of her, traveling perpendicular to the rest of the crowd. She looks up to find a familiar head of long white hair and bites back the curt retort she was planning. "Good afternoon, Bakura!" He will certainly be willing to help her get the rest of the guys together.

He smiles back. "Good afternoon, Anzu! I'm sorry for running into you like that!"

"It's no problem!" she replies cheerily. She looks to her right to see where he was coming from, expecting a bookstore. Instead she finds that the only place he could possibly have been leaving was the alleyway. Her eyebrows furrow. "What were you doing in there?" she asks, motioning with her chin.

Bakura's smile wavers the tiniest bit. "Just…taking a shortcut. You know these city blocks, can hardly get around them in a timely manner!"

"Yeah…" Anzu is unconvinced by his answer. Something in her rings a faint note of suspicion.

After a moment of silence, Bakura speaks again. "So what have you been up to today?"

Anzu ignores the ring and lifts her hand. "Grocery shopping. You know, cucumbers, bananas, carrots." She offers a grin, trying to loosen up the somewhat tense air that has gathered between them. "That sort of thing."

"Ooh, naughty."

Her breath catches in her throat. "E-Excuse me?" She can clearly see the beginnings of a smirk tugging at Bakura's lips.

"Then what, pray tell, is _this_ for?" he asks as he lifts the cantaloupe from its place on top of the bag. Bakura tosses the fruit from hand to hand, as though testing its weight and firmness.

For a moment Anzu fears that he will accidentally—or even worse, _intentionally_—drop it, but she relaxes when he gently places the cantaloupe back in the paper sack. She begins to admonish Bakura for taking the fruit without permission, but he cuts her off.

"I wonder, though, which melon is bigger?" Before Anzu can puzzle out what that could possibly mean—she only has one "melon" in her groceries, after all—he reaches out and grabs her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

In a fit of rage, Anzu attempts to knee him—narrowly missing his testicles—before storming away.

"Eh heh," she hears behind herself. She can just imagine the self-satisfied smirk Bakura must be wearing right now.

Anzu makes a vague noise of disgust as she rounds the corner.

:::

The next morning, Honda and Jonouchi stop Bakura at the entrance to the classroom.

"So Bakura," begins Honda, his and Jonouchi's expressions both deadpan.

The two lean in to Bakura's ears and whisper. "Which melon is bigger?" They erupt into fits of laughter.

"I say it's the left one!" Jonouchi exclaims between gasps for air.

"No way man, it's gotta be the right!" Honda replies.

Bakura shrinks away from their knowing smirks. "What…?" From across the classroom, he catches a furious glare from Anzu. At the same moment, he registers snickering in the back of his mind, just barely audible over Jonouchi and Honda's uproarious laughter. Bakura's eyes widen and his face burns crimson. A moment later, he is at Anzu's feet pleading for her forgiveness.

* * *

><p>By saying Bakura, I mean Ryou, even though for the majority of the story it is Yami no Bakura. In case there was confusion.<p>

Inspired by this picture: .net/member_?mode=medium&illust_id=22706894. I didn't draw it. Obviously.

Reviews are always much appreciated!


End file.
